


Coitus Interruptus

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss sex. Why don’t we have sex anymore?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Coitus Interruptus  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: M (sexual references & images)  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Challenge fic. Prompt: West Wing – Anything goes here, smut or otherwise. A bad day, rocket lettuce and CJ.  
> Written 2009.

Danny’s preparing the rocket lettuce when he hears the front door open. And then shut with more than necessary force.

He winces and sticks his head into the hall, listening for any signs of stirring.

Nothing. Yet.

He crosses his fingers and turns as the culprit enters the kitchen.

“Sorry,” CJ stage whispers, guilt overlaying the exhaustion that’s been permanently etched into her face since she returned to work.

“All’s quiet on the western front,” he replies, unburdening her of the briefcase and keys, and helping her slip off her jacket as she toes off her heels.

He encircles her waist with his arms, pulling her to him. Her head collapses onto his shoulder and an almost-sob ripples through her body.

“I won’t ask how your day was,” he mutters against her hair.

“Politicians are a pain in the ass.”

“I could’ve told you that.” He runs his hand up and down her spine, concerned by the tightness of the muscles. He makes a mental note to book her a massage, and then enjoys five minutes of peace just holding her.

CJ starts to nuzzle his neck, and drops one hand to squeeze his ass.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he growls, as he walks her back to the kitchen counter.

“What makes you think I can’t finish?” She kisses him and then pouts. “I miss sex. Why don’t we have sex anymore?”

Danny knows she hasn’t got enough energy to follow through, but there’s no harm in letting things go as far as possible. He’s happy to see some of the old spark return to her eyes. “We tried last night, my dear.”

“We did?”

“Yeah.” He returns the kiss as he slides a hand up under her skirt. “I left the room for five minutes and you were out to it when I returned.”

“Obviously the foreplay wasn’t up to scratch.” CJ smiles and sits on the counter, skirt bunched up around her waist. She hooks her legs around his hips to pull him as close as possible.

He flicks open the top three buttons on her blouse and kisses the revealed skin, feeling her heart beat a little faster under his lips. CJ threads her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck and pulls, urging his mouth back to hers.

Danny's starting to hope that they may actually reach the end, when a high-pitched wail pierces the mood.

CJ sighs. "I'm a terrible terrible mother, but can we ignore her for a couple more minutes?"

"Only if you want her to start the neighbourhood dogs howling." He clasps her face in his hands and kisses her gently. "You go and have a long bath and relax, and I'll deal with the teething terror."

“No, I’ll see to her.” CJ slides off the counter and straightens her skirt. “But we’re resuming this later.”

“You’re hopeful.” Danny grins at her glare. “You’d better inform our daughter that she is going to sleep through the night.”

***

He’s closed the oven door on the lasagna when he realises the house is quiet. Too quiet.

He glances at the clock. Maybe CJ headed straight to the bath after settling the baby.

The scene in the nursery makes him wish he could draw.

CJ is asleep in the rocking chair, her head resting against their daughter’s. Small hands clench the open neck of CJ’s blouse.

He moves closer, listening to the baby’s breathing. She’s asleep, but not deep enough to make it safe to move her back to her cot. He won’t disturb them until dinner is ready.

He sits down on the floor and just watches the loves of his life.


End file.
